The Adventures of Heather Holmes
by You Mother Hugger
Summary: The many stories of The Holmes Mother, some told hundreds of times, others to be kept secret as long as she lives. Definitely doesn't have to be taken seriously if you don't want to.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Casually leaving this here. All written at the top of my head. Age for Heather is 19 (at the moment) and I use the birthdates of the actors because I'm lazy. That is all. Oh, and Heather Holmes of today is a Homestuck. Putting that out there, which means i'll probably fit a midnight crew reference in here. Yup. And the fact that my fanfic is on dA rather than here...maybe I should do that...sometime soon. I should stop talking now.)

14th of May 1969.

Zipped up leather suit, a light shade of pink lipstick, and chestnut hair in a French braid. These were all the aspects of the usual outfit on a Saturday morning for Heather on a balcony with her long time 'partner-in-crime', a simple silence only gladdens the moment, since they've known each other since day one.

Heather smiled as he grinned back, and wondered why she was told by him to meet up in such a private place anyways. No one was in sight; barely any vehicles filled the streets around the building. Fenton stopped in his tracks as he leant on the railing, the drop of what seemed to be hundreds of meters below. "Don't do that, you worry me!" She laughs, pulling him back. "So what did you want with me when you proposed to meet here?" He scratches his head. "Well why did you dress up ready for a mission?"

"Touché, my dear old friend."

"That's what I want to talk about. Friendship." Fenton inched closer to her. "What about it?" She smirked, hands on her hips. He wore a serious face and Heather seemed to draw a questionable expression, as she saw his.

The first thing you know when you meet Fenton Holmes: He's a goof. A ball of goof. A goofball, if you will. He has hardly ever been serious in every moment of his life. He's a child at 21, a child before, and a child for the rest of his life is what Heather thought until that moment.

"You know I've been nearing the thought for a while, and the timing is perfect." He held both of her hands in his. "Four years ago today we met." She panicked, she hadn't realized. "What? Four years? It doesn't even seem that long! I mean I forgot all about it, I've never cared to keep the date!" Fenton laughed a bit, as he calmly assured her. "This doesn't have anything to do with the whole anniversary thing, relax!" Heather looked him in the eye. "What else could it be, then?" she cried.

"Have you...Have you ever thought that something's missing? Like, the one person you've been with for so long and they've changed your life so much that you can't remember what you did before you met them?" She smiled. "Yes, that's you!" Heather poked him in the chest playfully. "Exactly! I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

"You fancy me?" She nearly stares the man who was the slightest taller than her down, as he was in shock. "Like me? Love me? Can't get enough with me? Want to spend the rest of your life with me? Come on, spit it out!" She exclaims, crossing her arms. "All of that!" she puts her index finger on her bottom lip. "Mmmmmm...No. Not the settling type. I'm the getting up, moving around and crime fighting type. Like everyone else in the agency."

"I'm being serious!" He now had his hands on Heather's shoulders. "Fine then." she shrugged. "Take the test, you may. If this is going to be for real, you'll start by..." She drawls on, thinking. "Carrying me all the way down to the bottom of the building."

"What?"

"And all the way to the bottom step! You do want this to be real, don't you?" He then laughs, picking her up. "You know, you're heavier than you look." he stresses. "Don't ruin it so soon." She laughs, holding onto his neck as they went down the stairs.

In that moment was the start of a brand new twist on what seemed like an old friendship.

That was when Heather Irving fell in love with Ferris Fenton Holmes.

(A/N YUP THEY'RE SECRET AGENTS IN THE SIXTIES. I REGRET NOTHING OF CREATING THE FEMALE AUSTIN POWERS. Oh god what have I done? Ah well.)


	2. Chapter 2 New Year's Eve 1969

New year's eve, 1969.

Heather and Fenton took a vacation, as the mass crime sprees came to a lull, it was a perfect time to spend with family and friends.

Heather's parents held a party every year and it was always a blow out. It's not like they were rich or anything but...Okay, they were loaded. No biggie. They weren't snobs, probably one of the most generous and loving families there are. Heather could flash back to when she was just a teen vigilante.

"I'm going out!"

"Robbery again?"

"Yup!"

"Take ten percent and donate it, dear."

"Will do!"

And that was almost every single conversation.

They now stood at the door to the mansion. Under the coat, Heather wore a strapless red dress, as it would definitely catch eyes. Fenton, however, wore a dorky Christmas sweater. "You told me you weren't going to wear that!" He protested. "Did you dress for a peep show?" She sighed an angry sigh. "And you didn't tell me you were going to wear that...thing! Christmas sweaters aren't even worn on Christmas, you just accept them, put them aside, and never wear it! Ever!"

Their arguing was interrupted by the door opening as Mrs. Irving stood in front of them. "Heeeeaaatheeeeeeeer! Feeeeeerriiiiiiiiiiiis! So nice to see yooouuuu!" She gave them both a hug as the house was crowded with neighbors and family. Her father sat in the recliner smoking a pipe. "Is that my girl? That tall thing?"

"Dad, we saw you last week on Christmas..."

"Nonsense! It still feels like forever!" He got up and gave her a hug. As eccentric as her father was, he was one of the best. "Ehh...What's with the Christmas sweater?" He asked. "That's exactly what I said!" Heather exclaimed, as Fenton laughed.

The night went on after it struck 12 and it became 1970, until Heather got a call from base. "What do you mean that blooming billy-no-mates escaped?" She got her coat on. "Sorry, we'll see you later today at noon!" Heather ran for the door as Fenton stuttered."I...I'll just...go, and-"

"Just go!"

"Will do! Have a wonderful night!" Fenton followed behind, closing the door behind him.


End file.
